


blossom

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Other, This is Bad, reader is a bodyguard if that wasnt obvious, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: unrequited.





	blossom

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad

The blossoms are pink, you notice. They are forced upwards by half-eaten rice and bile, but they are soft. You cough up the petals as you walk, and you are given pitying looks— another has fallen for his charms, his lies, his pretty words.

It’s sad, you think, just how much you cared about someone who hardly knew you, someone who could not care less about the fact that you exist. You follow him with a stony expression and a bulletproof Kevlar vest. The only thing that breaks the expression, of course, is the flowers.

You wake at night, sweaty and tired, with a scratchy feeling at the back of your throat and cough up the blossoms over the side of your bed. At least it’s just petals, you think. At least it’s just petals.

The flowers are small and the petals are flowy. You look them up one day and let out a choked laugh. Ume blossoms.

His favorite.

You decide that you can’t protect him in such a state, and you pay for the surgery to have the flowers removed. It’s a week later when they stop choking you at night.

And a week afterwards, they come to him.

The people whisper about the one who stole the young master’s heart, and they mutter about how strange it is that after everyone who he has inflicted the disease upon, he should get it himself. He coughs up bluebells, you notice. Your favorite. They are mournful, you notice. They look...sad.

You watch with tired eyes.

You feel nothing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like All Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661735) by [kirari_amiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirari_amiya/pseuds/kirari_amiya)




End file.
